Exotic Taste
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles* Sesshomaru takes interest in an unlikely person. CU Sess/Kags Written for Dokuga Contest's Six Course Challenge
1. Shuck

Title: Shuck

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Hors d' Oeuvres

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 281

Summary: Sesshomaru takes interest in an unlikely person.

A/N: First installment of Exotic Taste

SHUCK

As Sesshomaru walked, his mind wandered. It was not something that happened very often, or at least it _used_ to be. Since his first encounter with the miko that traveled with his hanyou brother, his mind tended to focus on her during the most unusual times. He should have been concentrating on the boundaries to his lands, but all he could think about was the way she had stood up to him. How she showed no fear even though he could have cut her down in an instant. She was weak and fragile. Reckless and headstrong. Needy and far too trusting. All of those things made her human and completely vile. Or so he had thought. These days he noticed things that he had no business noticing. Her creamy skin, her flowing dark hair, her impossibly long legs, how she had all of the right curves in all of the right places, and the emotions she wore like armor. And above all else, how she was fiercely loyal to his half-brother. How was he going to get the miko's mind off of his half-brother and onto himself?

He stopped almost mid-stride as that errant thought crossed his mind. Did he _want_ her? It was a ridiculous question. Of course he didn't. Did he? He contemplated that question for so long he hadn't even realized that the sun had set. He turned and headed in the opposite direction that he had been going. He knew where his brother's little pack would be and finding them meant finding the miko. He would go to her just to prove to himself that this piquing interest was nothing more then a passing phase.


	2. Savory

Title: Savory

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Bisque

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: WAFFish

Word Count: 357

Summary: Sesshomaru finds his miko.

A/N: Second installment of Exotic Taste

SAVORY

He arrived at the tiny village close to dawn. He was careful, and completely silent, as he moved through the little huts towards his destination; the one that held the miko. He stopped outside the mat-covered doorway and listened intently. He could hear the even breathing of five people. The old miko, the monk, the demon-slayer, the fox-demon child, and most importantly, Kagome. He'd never used her name before he realized, before thinking of something much more important. With only five people inside the hut sleeping, that meant that Inuyasha was somewhere else. He hadn't sensed him anywhere near as he walked though the village.

_Fool_. He thought the word as harshly as he would have spoken it aloud. Inuyasha _was_ a fool for leaving the precious miko unguarded. Had he just referred to her as _precious_? He was seriously losing it. Someone stirred inside the hut and he moved in a flash, jumping around the hut so that he was partially hidden from view. He watched attentively as the mat was pushed aside and Kagome stepped through the doorway. She made an almost feline stretch before walking down the well-warn path towards the nearby river. His feet moved without being told and before he realized it, he was following her. _It's just to make sure that she's safe_. He told himself, then wondered why he cared if she was safe of not.

Kagome stopped near the water's edge and knelt. He couldn't stop himself from stepping close enough that he could touch her if he wanted to. He wanted to he realized suddenly. He _wanted_ her. How could he have questioned that? Yes, she was human, but that just made him want her more. He took one more step and reached for her, grabbing her by the upper arm, he pulled her to her feet. He turned her so that she was facing him and by the time she had processed that someone had even grabbed her, his lips were upon hers. She tasted divine. Like nothing he had ever tasted in his many years. He deepened the kiss, savoring all the flavors that were Kagome.


	3. Saucy

Title: Saucy

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Intermezzos

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 222

Summary: Sesshomaru gets more then he bargained for.

A/N: Third installment of Exotic Taste

SAUCY

_Slap! _

Sesshomaru was still looking in the direction Kagome's hand had forced his head when she had slapped him. The audacity! If he had been in his right mind, he would never have tolerated such behavior or complete disregard for his station from her. But he _wasn't_ in his right mind. In fact, if he had been one to show his emotions freely, he would have smiled. She was a spitfire for sure, but he found that he rather enjoyed her tartness. He found it refreshing. No one _ever_ treated him the way she just had.

"Sesshomaru!" she hissed in anger, and then her tone changed to one of confusion. "Sesshomaru?"

All he could do was simply stare at her, lost in her questioning gaze. He knew he should speak, that she needed some kind of explanation, but he couldn't. He had never explained himself to anyone, _ever_.

"What were you doing?" she asked taking a step back from him.

"That should have been quite obvious," he answered his tone holding a hint of annoyance.

He watched her carefully as her hand came up to her mouth. Her fingertips brushed over her lips. He wished they were his fingers instead, they _should_ have been his. He took a step forward, wanting, no _needing_ to feel her lips against his own once more.


	4. Sweeten

Title: Sweeten

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Entree

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 225

Summary: He's at a loss.

A/N: Fourth installment of Exotic Taste

SWEETEN

The fact that he had approached her once more somehow had caused her feet to root to the ground. He tenderly ran the back of his hand down her cheek before cupping her chin and tilting her head back. He bent to kiss her and when their lips met once more, he was filled with a warmth that he had never known. She tasted exotic and knowing that this moment was wrong caused his blood to pound through his veins. How could something so wrong feel so incredibly right? His arm wound around her back and pulled her closer. She whimpered softly and began returning his kiss. Seconds ticked into minutes that lasted like hours.

"Kagome," he murmured, his lips brushing hers before he trailed kisses down her naked throat.

He was at a loss. Somehow this tiny, fragile human girl had bewitched him. His feelings were way beyond simply wanting her now; he needed her like he needed the air to breathe. This moment would forever be with him. He burned everything into his memory. How she felt beneath his fingers, how she tasted, every tiny sound she made. How could she possibly know that these last few moments had left such a lasting impression on him? No one would ever feel the way she felt, taste the way she tasted. He was ruined.


	5. Searing

Title: Searing

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Fruit & Cheese

Genre: Romance/Hentai

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult content

Word Count: 201

Summary: His life has changed.

A/N: Fifth installment of Exotic Taste

SEARING

How was it possible that this tiny human he held to him had completely changed his life? How had the last few months changed him so much that he found himself here with her? Her hands fisted in his clothing, pulling him impossibly closer. His hand slid down her back, under her skirt and back up. He drank in the moan she gave as his fingers slipped inside her. There was no doubt that she was a woman, ripening in her succulence, opening herself to him in a way that she never had to anyone before. Her hips moved of their own accord, rocking against his hand as he kissed her passionately. Her breathing was ragged though his had barely changed. He was amazed at how her every movement, sigh or gasp, spoke volumes to him though she hadn't uttered a word. She spoke of a need that he also felt. One that was pounding through his veins with such intensity that all he could do was give in to it. He let the feeling of desire wash over him in it's heated waves, feeling himself slipping beneath them the more Kagome moved against him. He needed more, so much more.


	6. Scalding

Title: Scalding

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Six-Course Challenge – Dessert

Genre: Romance/Hentai

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Content

Word Count: 349

Summary: He makes the miko his.

A/N: Sixth (and final) installment of Exotic Taste

SCALDING

In only a blink he had Kagome beneath him, lying in the cool summer grass that covered the river's banks. With nothing more then a few careful swipes of his claws, he had her bare before him. He drank in the sight of her as if he was a man dying of thirst. The sight of her flesh only made him crave her more. He bent and hungrily took the tip of one of her breasts in his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him closer, a whimper escaping her lips. With little influence from him, her legs parted and she eagerly welcomed him. Her soft lips pressed against his neck as he entered her. She sucked in a sharp breath as her body tensed with an unknown pain. His hand slipped between their bodies and found a sensitive spot that had her whimpering his name. Her knees rose until they were at his hips, one hand gripped his butt as her incoherent words spurred him on. He drove them both to the edge of bliss, pushing ever closer until they both cried out their rapture.

He collapsed on the ground next to her and turned so that he could look at her. She was a goddess sent from some unknown heaven. The thin film of sweat that covered her body glistened in the moonlight. He pulled her close so that his body heat would keep her warm. Though it was summer, the night air was cool. It amused him that he had even thought about her wellbeing. That he…_cared_. She fell asleep soon after and he found himself melting into the sweetness of her scent. It mingled with his own and it made a rare smile pull at the corners of his mouth. He glanced up at the stars high above and wondered how things had ended up like this for him. He never would have believed that he would find himself wrapped in the arms of a human woman, a miko.

"Kagome," he whispered, tenderly pressing his lips to her temple.


End file.
